Misled
by moonlightning3
Summary: AU. This is another 'Harry is neglected by his parents, his brother is thought to be the prophecy child, and Voldemort takes Harry as his heir' fic. r&r. Dark Harry. Minor battle scenes


**_Chapter One_**

Crystal: Yay! I finally got to start my second fic: _Misled_!

Ron: Finally!

Crystal: ( scowls ) Hey! I've been busy with school work, okay? Curse whoever thought of the idea of homework! ( calms down )( smiles ) Anyway, as you can see ( or not ), I've got a lot of people helping me with the intro!

All: Hi!

Crystal: Let me introduce you! We have Harry, Ron, and Hermione, ( obviously )

H.P. trio: ( waves )

Crystal: Danny, Sam, and Tucker, from Nickelodeon,

D.P. trio: ( also waves )

Crystal: and a few of my own friends, ( yes, they are real ) Stevie, ( short for Stephanie, go figure) Starburst, and Sally.

O.C. trio: ( _also _waves )

Starburst: Sugar-coated goodness! Yay!

Stevie: No! Sugar-coated evilness! ( this is an evil laugh ) Heh...heh...heh!

Others: ( inch away)

Crystal: Er... Riiiiiiiight. Well, anyway, this story is a lot different from my other story, _The Marauders Return!_, because _Misled _is more dark, and mysterious.

Starburst: Then why the heck am I here? I should be introducing a comedy story for crying out loud!

Crystal: Don't ask me. You're the one who volunteered!

Starburst: ( pouts ) ( immediately cheers up ) True!

Others: ( inch away again )

Crystal: Anyway, Stevie is my fellow Harry Potter worshipper, while Sally here is the athletic type.

Sally: Hi, again! ( starts exercising )

Stevie: One day you shall all bow down to me and my army of evil, sugar-coated, pink ninja bunnies!

Others: (o.o) Er...

Crystal: ( sighs )I know, I know. Get on with the story right? Well, just one more thing first. ( turns to D.P. trio )What is Reign Storm?

Tucker: You don't know? It's mentioned all the time on fanfiction!

Crystal: Hey! I don't get Nickelodeon on my T.V. and D.P.'s not coming back to A.F.N. 'till late October! ( sob )

D.P. trio: Harsh! ( explains episode )

Crystal: Wow! Cool! Anyway, I don't own Harry Potter. However, I do own Danny Phantom!

D.P. trio: ( Throw things at Crystal )

Crystal: Ow! Ow! Okay! Okay! I get the picture! I don't own Danny Phantom either, all right?

D.P. trio: ( stops throwing things at Crystal )

Crystal: Sheesh! Say Harry, you've been awfully quiet.

Harry: I'm mad at Malfoy! He tried to hex me for no good reason!

Hermione: Harry, you called him ferret-face.

Others: ( laugh )

Harry: Not before he called me scar head!

Others: ( still laughing )

Hermione: You called him a Death-Eater-in-training!

Others: ( _still _laughing )

Harry: He called me Serpent Tongue!

Serenity: I call you Serpent Tongue.

Harry: Yes, but he said it in an insulting way! And when did you get here?

Crystal: I actually _do _own her, and therefore can make her do whatever I want!

Serenity: What! Why you little! ( starts chasing Crystal )

Crystal: Oh, no! Not _again! _( runs away )

Others minus Harry: ( will they ever stop laughing? )

Harry: Erm... Enjoy the story... I guess.

* * *

Harry Potter was sitting on a hill by the Potter mansion, thinking. You see, it was his birthday, but no one had remembered. It had been that way for a while now. Ever since _he _was born. Andrew Evan Potter, the second eldest Potter child, and the chosen one of the prophecy. Harry glared at the grass. Ever since that stupid prophecy was made, it was always Andrew this, Andrew that. He was tired of it! He remembered when he first heard the prophecy:

**_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is here_**

**_Born to those who have thrice defied him_**

**_Born when the seventh dies_**

**_He will have power the Dark Lord knows not_**

**_Either must die at the hand of the other_**

**_for neither can live while the other survives_**

**_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord is here_**

**_Born when the seventh month dies_**

Technically, it could have meant either of them, as both were born when July ended, but it was made a little after Andrew was born, two years after Harry, so everyone thought that it must have been him. Though Harry's parents assured him things wouldn't change much, now-a-days they hardly acknowledged him. His 'Uncle Moony' was the only one who cared for him. But don't get the wrong idea, Harry loved his family. Sure, they mostly ignored him, and spoiled his brother, but they where still his family, right? Plus being ignored had its good side. Harry once came across a snake and found out he could talk to her. He found out her name was Saphira, and wanted to keep her with him so that he would have someone to talk to.

He wasn't sure his parents would let him, but he needn't worry, they were so busy playing with Andrew, they said yes without even thinking. In fact this was how he managed to do a lot of things. Though he never told anyone about his ability to talk to snakes for fear of their Slytherin prejudice.

Just then he noticed a figure walking toward the Potter mansion. A closer look told him who it was.

"Uncle Moony!" shouted Harry, as he ran towards him.

"Harry! How's my favorite pup?" asked a grinning Remus Lupin, as he hugged Harry.

"Okay, I guess." replied Harry.

Remus smiled.

"Good to hear it. Oh! By the way Harry," said the werewolf, "Happy Birthday!"

He handed Harry a small, paper wrapped box.

"Thanks Uncle Moony!" cried Harry.

As he un-wrapped, and opened the box, he gasped. Inside was a beautiful pendant. It was a phoenix with startling, emerald eyes, much like his own. Its wings were outstretched, as though getting ready to take flight.

Harry gave him his most charming smile.

"Wow! It's the best gift ever! Thank you!"

Remus smiled back, marveling at how mature Harry was being. Then again, if anyone else had paid Harry more attention, they would have noticed he was very grown-up for his age. A bit too much, in Remus' opinion.

"Harry, I want you to always wear this, no matter what, understand?"

Harry nodded, slipping it around his neck, and hiding it under his shirt.

"So, Harry, are your parents home?"

For some reason, Harry's face fell.

"Yeah, they're getting ready for Andrew's party tomorrow." he said.

"Ah, yes. Andrew's party. I forgot." said Remus. Of coarse he hadn't forgotten, and apparently, judging by his skeptical look, Harry saw this.

"Well," said Remus, "Let's go see your family."

Together they walked to the Potter mansion.

"Moony!" shouted James Potter, as they approached, "Glad you could make it!"

"Hello, Remus." said Lily Potter, "It's good to see you again."

"Hello, Lily, James." said Remus, "Likewise. Is Sirius here yet?"

"Yes," replied Lily, "He's in the living room with Andrew. Please come in,"

"Thank you."

Silently, Harry crept past them, to his room. When he got there, Saphira greeted him.

"_Hello, Harry. How are you?" _she asked.

_"Same as usual." _replied Harry. They then began to talk about basically everything. When Harry showed her the phoenix pendant, She commented on it.

_"That's got defensive magic in it." _she said.

_"Really? So that's why he told me to always where it. Who knows, it could save my life one day."_

Shaphira hissed in agreement.

When Harry went back downstairs, he was surprised to see everyone waiting for him.

"Harry," said James, "Since you're seven now, and only have four more years 'till school, we've decided to give you this. Happy Birthday son."

He handed Harry a piece of parchment. Harry however thought that "only four years" was quite a lot of time, and they were giving it to him, because they hadn't bought anything for him. Heck, they probably didn't even know it was his Birthday, until Remus reminded them.

However, being the polite boy he was, Harry said "Thanks. Er, what is it?"

Sirius stepped forward. "Watch." he said. He then tapped the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Immediately, ink flowed from his wand, like hundreds of little rivers, turning into a map. Harry stared at it in awe.

This, Harry," said Remus, "is the Marauders Map. It's one of our greatest creations; it shows all of Hogwarts, and everything in it, including secret passages."

"Everyone?" asked Harry.

"Everyone." confirmed James. "Where they are-"

"What they're doing-" cut in Sirius.

"Every minute-" started Remus

"Of every day." finished James.

( Crystal: Sorry, couldn't resist putting that in. )

Lily rolled her eyes, and Harry thought he heard her mutter something about "the stupidity of the marauders."

"But, Harry," warned Sirius, "mind that you show this to no one except your closest friends. If a teacher should find it, they'll confiscate it. Understand?"

Harry nodded.

"Good." said Sirius, cheerfully. "Well, you had best get to bed, big day tomorrow."

So Harry went to bed, dreaming about secret passageways, and tomorrow's surprises.

* * *

Harry: Where's Crystal? She usually starts the intro and... er... this thing.

Hermione: I don't know. Maybe you should go look for her.

Harry: Okay. ( walks away )

Hermione: ( locks door behind Harry ) You can come out now.

Crystal: ( comes out from under invisibility cloak ) Thanks.

Hermione: Why were you hiding?

Crystal: I was trying to save myself from Harry's wrath.

Sam: Why would Harry be angry?

Crystal: Have you read the summery for this story?

Others: ( checks ) Oh.

Crystal: "Oh" is right. Harry is _not _going to appreciate that I have him as Voldemort's heir in this fic.

Harry: ( yells through the door ) Hey! Why'd you lock the door? Hello? Anybody in there?

Crystal: ( panics ) Oh no, oh no, oh no! Hide me! Where's that stupid invisibility cloak? ( starts looking for cloak )

Sam:( rolls her eyes ) ( sarcastic voice ) Oh, I don't know, maybe _invisible_?

Crystal: ( grins sheepishly ) Oh. Yeah.

Starburst: Don't worry Crystal, my army of sugar-coated chinchillas will protect you. ( points to a bunch of chinchillas in green swimsuits)

Crystal: (-.-) ( anime sweat drop ) Er...Thanks, but no thanks.

Stevie: Aaahhhh! Chinchillas! Attack, my ninja bunnies! ( motions to a bunch of pink bunnies in black ninja suites to attack the chinchillas )

Bunnies&Chinchillas: ( fight )

Others: (0.0)

Harry: Hello? Hey! Who's fighting in there? Helloooo?

Crystal: Okaaaaaaaaay. Riiiiiiiiight. Anyway, see you next time. Oh! And read and review!

Harry: ( still knocking ) Hello?

Sally: Um, maybe we should let him in now?

Crystal: Okay, but let me get out of here first! ( runs away ) Bye, everyone! Review!


End file.
